


Spitting Coins

by Estirose



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marigold appreciates the plants around it. And itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitting Coins

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the plants in the game, the marigold comes closest to being a civilian. Because it only generates coins, it's an odd plant to have on the battlefield where everything else is either defensive, offensive, or supportive.

The Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts get replaced faster than the rest of us. And I guess that's okay. After all, without them, we'd be all chomped up by zombies. I mean, the standard ones go down easy - the night crew zaps them down with tiny fighters - but it's those stupid football players that take forever to go down. Well, the bucket-heads, too, but they move so much more slowly.

This gives me time to work on whether I'm going to get a gold or a silver coin out of my system, and gives me a few seconds to relax. That doesn't mean I have a great deal of time to relax, though, because there's always more coins to spit out, in the middle of combat. While the Peashooters are shooting and the Chompers are chomping, some of us have a different function.

I have to admit, I like the Pult brothers the best. They're so amazing, tossing food at the zombies like it's nothing! They and I are so close, it's funny, especially since the others complain so much that I'm useless. But I'm not useless, because without me, the Owner couldn't get as many good and useful plants, after all.

And without my coins, the Owner coudln't have gotten the ability to replace those damaged Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts, after all? So, I think I surve my purpose. Sure, the zombies sometimes generate coins, but I'm far more useful, and I don't mean by being the first thing the zombies can chomp on when the Owner doesn't have enough Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts.

That means I'm pretty comfortable where I am. I dare anybody to do better than me. And I mean it!


End file.
